5 Ways to Look Like Rock Lee and Gai
by animelover21065
Summary: Rock Lee and Gai decide to make a book to show people how to look like them. Because they claim many people stop and stare at them for their looks, and whisper to each other to tell people how 'hot' they are. Let see how it would turn out. R


_5 Ways to Look Like Rock Lee and Gai_

by: Animelover21065

A/N: Okay this is my first story I've ever post. I have another story but I'm still working on it so yeah...this story is funny in a way. I would like some review if you please...don't care bout flames...flame on...like i care. This is a one shot, I hope you enjoy. (I"m lieing...You can flame...just softly) =l

SUMMARY: Rock Lee and Gai decide to make a book to show people how to look like them. Because they claim many people stop and stare at them for their looks, and whisper to each other to tell people how 'hot' they are. Let see how it would turn out.

Disclaimer: oh yeah right like I own this. Why should I write a disclaimer, everyone know I don't own anything...I don't even own this laptop, it's my brother's. This idea isn't mine either, it's my cousin...well we thought about it together. On to the Story

No pairing completely humor-ish

A/N: October 29, 2008...like 2 years later so like I was reading this (going back memory lane) and I was like…"Omg I did this?" so I'm back to make it better then before…maybe…oh and I _**tried**_ to fix the grammar mistakes on it...Tell me if i miss something please! Okay, I might make one more chapter to see what happen after the book. I personally think this is way better then what it was 2 years ago...Anyways...Well I hope you enjoy! =D

ps. PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE READING! I JUST NEED FEEDBACK! GOOD AND BAD! (the Bad one I'm referring to is the one that tells me, in detail, what is wrong...not the usual "YOU SUCK...QUIT WRITING..." okay?) PLease? I need feedback if I think I have any skill as a writer!! ;.; oh and if you can...please tell me how to fix it...like I know I have subject/verb agreement problems...I'm more of a math person...=l...but like just tell me nicely but honestly what I can do to fix that problem please!

* * *

**5 Ways to Look Like Rock Lee and Gai**

_by: Rock Lee and the Mighty Gai, himself_

_You may have stopped and stared at us walking pass the ramen shop or just training. But, just so you know, we, Gai Sensei and I, have not let that go unnoticed. We could see the look in your eyes. Using our awesome ninja ability, you stare at us in awe. We know what you are thinking 'How can we look like those two?'. Well, we conducted this book just for you!! Since we both know how much you look at us, we have decided to make this book for all the ugly people who are inexperienced with the ladies. Reading this book will not only make you look good, the change will make you more confident too. Just follow these simple steps and you _might _be as cool as us, just make sure to thank us._

_First off is the teeth. You have to have extremely white teeth to catch everyone's attention. You have to floss your teeth after every bite, before and after every meal, and every one hour with the exception of night time after 8 or 9 o'clock to whenever you wake up. After doing that for the first 9 weeks, you_ will _see_ amazing _results. If you are lucky your teeth might be brighter than the moon. But you are trying to get it brighter than the sun...it would take about 14 months, or longer. Come on, how do you think we have such great, shiny teeth?_

_Secondly is your clothes. **All** your clothes have to be green spandex suit. It's the only way you can stick out...and blend with nature at the same time. You have to make sure it's not so tight that you can't train properly. Also, you have to make sure you have plenty, lets say about, 10-20 sets of clothes; so you never run out._

_Thirdly is your hair. Have you seen everyone's hair lately? The **TERROR**! All of them are either down to their waste, uncombed, strange colors, tied up, or shaped as an animal's butt. Gross! If you want to look apart, you have to cut your hair into a bowl shape and trace it perfectly. It's okay if you have one or two cracks. Every morning you have to comb and gel your hair to make it sleek and cool._

_Forth off is your attitude with people. You're reading this book because your shy, not cool, or you want to enhance you look. Either way, you came to the right place. You have to make sure you can defeat your enemy, *cough* Kakashi*cough* in everything he...I mean they...do. If you can't, you will be tossed away from the light forever!!!(_AN: backing away slowly)_And about the girls, that would be easy if you follow all the step to improve your look. You won't have to go after them; they will come to you. Your confidence will sky-rocket but nobody can have my beautiful lotus, Sakura._

_Fifth is _the _most important one you should practice. It's your youth._ Everything _you own_ **HAVE**_, notice the bold, to be green, or you can not be like us. And when we say everything we mean everything...your room, your bed, your pjs, the floors, the toothbrush, your soap bar, your wall, computer, the water you drink, paper, even your food!! Well...not really but you have to eat as much greens as you can to build strong bones._

"Umm... Rock Lee I think it's milk." Gai said as Lee was typing.

"Oh, and that too your milk have to be green too!!! I have to type that or else nobody will drink it!" Lee said. He needed to spread the word of the green milk and it's youthfulness. (a/n: yuck...grabbing the nearest bag to throw up in...oh and i do mean, like, rotting milk to begin with D=)

"Alrighty then Lee...I think it's time for me to start typing! You are getting way off topic!" Gai said as he took control of the mighty computer.

_That's right people green is the color of youth. Just think how everyone is "Going Green" these days! You know it has to be good if everyone is doing it! We need to use the green to enhance our power! GO GREEN!_

_That, my people, is the 5 easy step to be, maybe, as great as us. And if you are lucky, you might see us talking to you. Once you use these easy steps, you _will _notice people look at you. They will wonder why you look the way you do, and you will say,''It's because of this book I've been reading 5 Ways to Look Like Rock Lee and Gai. And you will have people all over you, no joke! They would want your autograph and-_

"Uhh...Gai Sensei I thought they were restraining orders." Lee said as they were typing in their "working room". It was suppose to be the place where "everything youthful is born".

"No, no, my silly Rock Lee! They want our autographs!" Gai confirmed. He looked just like a reporter, only in green.

_Anyways you will become quite the talk in Konoha...you might even become famous. In 10 to 20 weeks in doing all the step make sure you come to let us see your results. And trust me you will get the ladies attention_(A/N: Noo...you can get everyone's attention). _Make sure to write. Be sure to tell us what you think. And our other books might come out soon, so be sure to get it!! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH PREVAIL!_

"You got to be kidding me?" said Neji and Tenten as they were reading it next to each other under the Sakura tree (A/N: xD) with the rookie nine. Which, by the way, they are not anymore, they are like 20 or around that age. _So this is what my teammate and sensei_ _does in their spare time...make a book. _They were very disappointed in them...but they knew that they would do something like this in their spare time. "Is this what you really do when your not training sensei, Lee?" Tenten asked.

"Who do you think would actually read this crap?"asked Shikamaru, who thought reading was troublesome and started to stare at the clouds. "I would suggest that you research your materials more...so it can have some more of a scientific background. Because no one wants to read a book that is not true...unless you put it as a fictional book."

"And why would I floss after every bite? Does slurps count? Cause I eat a lot of ramen, so flossing would be a drag" said Naruto stop after that paragraph because he was deeply pondering it.

"Umm...I don't think so Naturo...as long as it doesn't get between your teeth. But I think that you need to brush your teeth after every meal. That's what the book Gai Sensei and Lee said." Hinata said. She was more confident around Naruto now, so she does not stutter anymore.

"I guess your right Hinata! But then again, your always right!" Naruto said, causing Hinata to turn red. (A/N: Hey! I didn't say that she didn't blush a lot! =])

"And I know I would never cut my hair like yours...it's ugly!" said Ino, who got stuck on the big words, and ask or tried to get Sasuke to help her, which didn't work too well. So she got Shikamaru and Choji to help her.

"You know what I never tried green milk before...it sounds kinda good" Choji said as Rock Lee tried to answer everyone's questions and comments. After he said that there was a very long, awkward silence. Hmm...an awkward baby was born...

"Uhhh...I guess it's time to go publish our book soo uh...bye!" with that Gai and Rock Lee said as they tried to break the awkward silence. **"**_I wonder if he knew that we were kidding about the green milk?" _Gai was thinking in his head, _"I guess not. I can't wait to see our new admirers!! It's gonna be so cool! I bet it will beat the Kakashi fan club!" _Gai thought as he headed off to get his book published.

"And...uh...we gotta go get some ramen...YEA!! Lets go Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei! Come on your walking too slow!! Your as slow as granny Tsunade!!! Oh yeah, Hinata and Ino, your teams can come with us if you want" Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm thinking about going shopping!" Ino was getting pumped to go shopping. It's better then sticking around here.

"Cool. Free Food!" said Kiba and with that they left.

"Haha! Your so funny Kiba! I'm not paying for you! I just invited you to join us...not for any free food...you have to do that!" Naruto said as they were walking away from their little meeting area. The remaining could still hear Naruto and Kiba arguing about something...what is was...no one would ever........care.

"Hn. Tenten, you and I have to train to make up for the lost time with that stupid book," with that, they left to go train.

"Time to go shopping! Come on boys! You get a great job! You can hold my bags! It can help you be, like, stronger and stuff! And if you don't complain as much then I will get something for you! Maybe treat you to something to eat..!" Ino said as they were leaving. As they left, the male was complaining how much he hated to go shopping with Ino..or any girl for that matter. And they left Choji to think about what he said. Which didn't last long, because he became really hungry and went to a special place where he can have an all-you-can-eat buffet, which is not good for the buffet.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Look, look! Gai sensei, look at all the people that read our book!" Rock Lee said as he was pointing to all the people who were dress in green.

"I know. You did well Lee, I'm proud of you" Gai started to tear up.

"Oh Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!" Gaisaid as they embrace each other in a tight hug, while the sun was setting in the background, and a big dramatic wave splashed behind them (A/N: even though it was like 3:00 in the afternoon).

"And look even Tenten and Neji is wearing the youthful color green too. We all are matching!" Lee and Gai were jumping for joy when they saw them. It wasn't the same skin tight outfit as they wore...it was their normal clothes, but green.

"Lets go to town, and see who else have read our book, and dress in green. Maybe they want our autograph." Gai said to Lee, as Lee agreed with everything Gai said. Before Gai and Lee quickly went off he remembered his other students. "Hey Tenten, do you and Neji want to come with us sign autographs? It will be fun! Just think of it as a new way to train your name writting skills!" Gai said.

"Uhh...Sorry, Gai Sensei, I don't think so, but can I go home?" Tenten said.

"Fine, fine you two can have a day off." Said Gai, slightly disappointed. But that did not last too long because he remembered that his fans was going to outnumber Kakashi's fans.

"Hn. I wonder if they know that it's St. Patrick's day?" said Neji. He slowly watched them skipped happily to the distances, only to be fooled or disappointed that they dressed up in green because of this certain day.

"I guess not...boy they are sure gonna sign something at the end of the day. Lets hope they don't go celebrating again...when this day is over." Tenten replied as they watch those two leave.

"Hn." Neji replied.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

"Oh, Gai sensei. My head hurts. I think we used up too much youth." Lee said as he suffered from one of his hangovers.

"Don't worry Lee. Lucky for us, my youthful students and your teammates came to help us at our time in need. Do you remember allllllllllllll the people that wanted our autographs!" It was apparent that both Lee and Gai was drunk, and lucky for them, Neji and Tenten came to help them go home.

"Shh...Gai...Lee...don't talk so much. You'll get a headache later on." Tenten said. That afternoon, Gai and Lee successfully got 5 autographs and 1 restraining order to sign. Oh, and nobody told them that it was St. Patricks Day, so nobody busted their little bubble.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, yeah, I know this wasn't that good...when I started it was funny and I couldn't wait, but I think I waited too long and lost my motivation. Also I was too busy watching Naruto the movie and I can't understand Japanese T.T but I watch it and now I'm happy. Yeah, well if you do flame, please not too harsh don't forget it's my first Fanfiction. Anyway, just tell me what you think.. so I can improve all my stories. Until next time. YOSH...LOL**

A/N: October 29, 2008 like 2 years later...I think...I'm back and fixing these grammar mistakes! And OMG there's a lot! I fix some subject/verb agreement...and I put more paragraphs in it...to break up the "..."'s. And I fixed some words...so grammaritly I think it's better. Tell me what you think...and if i should write what happens after St. Patrick's Day...!!! Please tell me! I'll fix all the subject/verb agreement another day...I fix all of my spelling...(I hope) =/ I NEED FEEDBACK GOOD OR BAD! TELL ME IF YOU DIDN'T EVEN READ IT! IT'S OKAY!!

ps. I'm going to Japan the summer of 2009! =DDD it's with P2P! I'm soo excited! Yay!! I just wanted to say that! =D

Push that sexy purple button right there!!! =DD


End file.
